eldaryafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 7 (The Other Side)
<< Episode 6 Episode 8 >> Episode N°7 – The Other Side A journey, two countries, a missing ship and all hope that has disappeared. Will you know how to return to the Land of El? Or will you remain stuck in this unknown land? Summary ((Coming soon)) Outfit Quest Items Hidden Items Illustrations Episode7 IllustrationEzarel.png Episode7 IllustrationNevra.png Episode7 IllustrationValkyon.png Episode7 IllustrationLeiftan.png|Leiftan's rescue Trivia *A new area of exploration is available, the Jade Coast . *Our character can now reach level 8. **2 new exploration areas: Forest left and Island . *A reference is made to the Placebo group. *In this episode we meet Purroy and Purral. Official Episode Guide Episode Guide ---- CONTENTS C H A P T E R I - Two against the world C H A P T E R II - The little mermaid and the companion C H A P T E R III - Returning to H.Q. CONTENTS During this episode, you can unlock two illustrations. They are not mandatory. Previous journal entry: The little Kappa got quite attached to you and you took great care of him. After his fall playing hopscotch, Ewelein, the nurse, quickly healed him. Then you discovered your new room, decorated by one of the boys. Finally, you left for the Jade Coast with Chrome, a long and perilous journey. You found yourselves alone, with no boat or ship. Both part of a mysterious disappearance... ---- • CHAPTER I • Two against the world ♦ Find some clues about the missing boat and ship. Upon your return to the beach, you neither see the ship nor the boat! You must find clues that will help you understand why and how they have disappeared. Chrome on the other hand, left for the Kappa village. You will be able to find a footprint and a piece of rope that’s been cut. You also find a toy in the shape of a rabbit. ♦ Go to the Kappa village to meet up with Chrome. Once you have collected all of the clues, you decide not to wait on Chrome any longer and head to the village to join him. Once you’re there, the Master Kappa tells you he knows nothing and can’t do anything for you two. You show Chrome the piece of rope that you found on the beach. ♦ Take Chrome to see the footprint. You bring Chrome to the beach to show him the footprints that you found. But once you’re there, you find out that the print is no longer there. It’s been erased by the sea. ♦ Find some food. Walk around the beach and in the Jade Region’s jungle to look for food. You find some mushrooms and some bamboo shoots. ♦ Go behind the Kappa village to wait for Chrome. Chrome goes to the Kappa village to ask their people for help. During this time, you must wait for him behind the village. In a place where a waterfall flows. The ideal location to set up camp. ♦ Look for wood and leaves to build a shelter. → Go back to the waterfall to set the wood down. → Make the last trip to the waterfall with the leaves. → Go find some big leaves. While walking around the beach looking for wood and leaves to make your shelter, you can come across the Master Kappa, who teaches you more about the Kappa people. You find some wood and big leaves on the beach. But all of that is too much to carry all at once. You have to make two trips. ---- • CHAPTER II • The little mermaid and the companion * From now on, you’re playing from the point of view of another character. Your actions and choices will impact the rest of the episode. Especially the opinions of the other characters and their view of your Guardian. * ♦ Go to the Crystal Room. You’re Alajea, Ykhar or Ewelein and Miiko has summoned you to the Crystal Room. Chrome was supposed to give her a report but no one has any news from him. Yet, his companion has been spotted around H.Q.. ♦ Question the inhabitants of H.Q. and try to find Chrome's companion. You can cross paths with Nevra, Valkyon, Kero or Leiftan but neither of them know where you can find Chrome’s companion. * The guardian’s story resumes here. * ♦ Go to the Kappa village. After your first night under your shelter, the Master Kappa invites you to his village. He explains that Elliot was partially the reason for inviting you. Not because he misses you, sadly! But because he remembered something important about his abduction. So then, the old turtle offers to take you on his boat which will bring you closer to your destination. You will then have a day’s swim to get to H.Q. You now have to come up with a solution to be able to swim for one whole day. It’s thanks to your legendary intelligence that a solution is found. You will transform into a mermaid. ♦ Find Chrome. The Master Kappa and Chrome head off, leaving you alone at the village entrance. Once you find Chrome again, he will give you a list of necessary ingredients to concoct the syronomajie potion. You will need: Gillyweed Roots, Pearly Concretions, and finally... A water creature's vital element. ♦ Look for the ingredients to make the potion and then go find the wolf. → Find a water creature's "vital element". → Find some Pearly Concretions. → Find some Gillyweed Roots. You find the Gillyweed in the jungle and the Pearly Concretions near the waterfall. The vital element is more difficult to find. After numerous trips back and forth between the beach and the Kappa village, you finally run into Elliot behind a bush. He offers to give you some of his water to complete your potion. * At this point, you are once again in the skin of one of the three girls, Alajea, Ykhar or Ewelein. * ♦ Find Purreru. You’re looking for Purreru, the cat from the market. Once you find him, he sadly tells you that he hasn’t seen Chrome’s companion. But he sends you to go see Purral who has some “juicy information”. On the way, you can either run into Nevra, Mery or Jamon. When you finally find Purral, he tells you that he saw Chrome’s companion near the burrows outside of H.Q.. ♦ Verify Purral's information. → Go to the burrows to see if Schwarz is there. Once you’re at the burrows, you find out the little beast isn’t there. But you insist on finding him, so you continue to search the burrow with no luck. Discouraged, you go back to H.Q. That’s when you come across a black winged creature with colored wings. It’s Chrome’s companion. He has a message on his tail and you decide to take him to see Miiko in the Crystal Room. * The guardian’s story resumes here. * ♦ Make the journey all the way to the Kappa Island. → Go to the beach to board. You wake up jumpy with Chrome by your side. You must hurry to the beach to board the Master Kappa’s boat. The journey is long but you talk with Chrome and the Master Kappa. You find out that Chrome stole a Kappa’s vital element to make his potion; that companions came to be during Eldarya’s creation. You finally land on the island and the Master Kappa says his goodbyes. It’s time you to take the potion and to start your transformation. ♦ Swim all the way to the general headquarters. → Look for Chrome... Again. Once the transformation is complete, you find yourself with a mermaid tail but Chrome has once again disappeared. You find him under water, ready to swim to H.Q. The journey is complicated and long but nevertheless, you advance pretty quickly. However, the fatigue starts to set in and you feel more and more weak... ---- • CHAPTER III • Return to H.Q. * At this point, you are once again in the skin of one of the three girls, Alajea, Ykhar or Ewelein. * ♦ Go to the Crystal Room to give your report. You bring Chrome’s companion to Miiko. She reads the message attached to his tail and bursts out in anger reading that Chrome had lost the ship. She then organizes Chrome and Guardian’s arrival by giving the three girls each a task. ♦ Spread the news.(Alajea) She gives you the mission of spreading the word about Chrome and Guardian’s return. ♦ Prepare the arrival with Kero. (Ykhar) She gives you the mission of preparing the arrival of the two weirdos. You’re helped by Kero to gather several rations and the necessary for a proper welcoming. ♦ Make several potions.(Ewelein) She gives you the mission of preparing several treatment potions. ♦ Go back to see Miiko one last time to tell her that everything is done. Once the missions are complete, you must give your report to Miiko. You run into Ykhar, Kero and Jamon who inform you that Chrome just barely arrived and was seen in the prison all alone… ♦ Go to the prison, fast! You quickly go to the prison, hoping that the Guardian has safely arrived… * The guardian’s story resumes here. * ♦ Swim all the way to the general headquarters. (next) ...The effects of the potion are starting to wear off and you suddenly feel a huge pain. You’re having a hard time swimming or talking. Chrome is no longer there… You’re finally saved by one of the boys and brought to the infirmary. You’re already starting to turn back... ---- It’s on that note that this journal entry ends. See you next time in Episode 8! Unofficial Guide Leiftan's Illustration In addition to choosing the correct dialogue, Leiftan's illustration is dependent on two extra steps along with several different dialogue choices. # Before starting the episode, set your crush to "Someone". # During the objective "Finds hints on the ships disappearance", you will have to find a hidden rabbit. Go to the location "Rooted Tree" (the place to the left of the Forest Path). Within the tree will be the rabbit. Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * *D. Black answers have not been discovered on the wiki. ---- Guardian | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} ---- 'Nevra' | anB = B. You never worry so much for others. }} ---- 'Ezarel' | anB = B. Chrome is not a moron. }} ---- 'Valkyon' | anB = B. Who would not be? }} ---- 'Keroshane' ---- 'Alajea' ---- 'Ykhar' ---- 'Eweleïn' ---- 'Chrome' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Master Kappa' | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} Category:Index Category:Episode